the misfit adventures of OS high
by NamelessWriter43
Summary: AU: meet your favorite odd squad characters as teenagers Team up with Typicaldorkygirl101
1. Chapter 1

The Misfit Adventures Of OS High Chapter 1: Mixed Feelings Olive's POV

"Hey, Olive" my best friend Otto said, waving his hand in front of my face. "You spaced out…again" "Sorry" I said. I just can't help it, this boy named Oren is really cute. Otto rolled his eyes as if he could hear me. "Staring at boys again" he said jokingly. "I can't help it" I explain. "Whatever" he says slightly grinning. "Hey scriddles!" A voice calls out. "Oh no" I groan looking to see my now ex-friend, Todd Parker. "Oh quit the act Jones! You know you like me, just say it!" Todd says annoyingly. "For the last time, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I almost shout. I was really getting annoyed right now. "Take a chill pill, Olive" Todd says rolling his eyes. Otto steps in between us and pushes us away from each other. "Maybe you should leave before you guys get into more fights" he says to Todd. "Fine. Bye scriddles!" Ugh. I hate when he calls me that. "Hey Otto" a voice behind us says. It's Oprah. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" She asks twirling around a piece of her hair. "I should go" I say smirking "No, Olive don't go!" Otto cries out Oprah smiles " Now we're all alone" she smirks moving a bit closer to Otto. "This should be fun" I think to myself.

Otto's pov

"Now were all alone" she smirks moving closer to me. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I scream in my head. I can smell the juice on her breath . "Now, answer me" She commands "N-no" I reply a bit scared "Then do you wanna come to my house?" She asks "Um I-I'm s-sorry Oprah, I don't l-like you that way. S-sorry" I peep out. She growls and stomps off. Phew. Now that that's over with, I have to find O- "RING!" Oh great, the bell rang before I could even finish my sentence. I gotta go to Science class. Oh, wait. I forgot, Olive is in the same class. "Yes!" I silently cheer. When I get to my class, Olive smirks at me and asks, "What happened while I was gone?" "Well, I told her that I didn't like her that way and then she stormed off" I answer "And I'm glad she did" I add with a grin. Olive chuckles as the teacher starts the class.

Oprah's pov

One day. One day he will realize that I'm the Leia to his Han Solo. I hope. And now I'm late to class. Maybe he isn't worthy after all. Wait. Oprah, stop thinking that. With the beautiful hazel eyes and that dark brown hair, he is the right one for me. I stop daydreaming when I bump into someone. "Oof" I say as I fall down. I reconize the person I bumped into. It was Todd. "Oh, sorry Oprah" he says casually. Why is he being so nice? We used to be enemies in 4th grade. I help myself up and say, "Uh, it's ok I guess." I glance at his eyes (not into) and see that they're a light blue. Wow. I have to admit, he's pretty cute for a bad boy. No! Focus on Otto. He is your main goal. I start walking away.

Todd's pov

Man, I really wish Olive had a crush on me. She's so cute with those blue eyes and dark brown hair. I stop daydreaming about my love life when someone bumps into me. "Oof" they say as they fall. I look down and see...Oprah. She's kinda cute to be honest. "Oh, sorry Oprah" I say. "Uh, it's ok I guess" she says while picking herself up. I would've helped her up but she would think I'm weird. So I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2: plans of love

The Misfit Adventures of OS High Chapter 2: Plans of Love

Todd's POV

"Ugh! How am I gonna get scribbles to like me?!" I yell. Luckily, nobody can hear me because I'm in my room. "Think Todd, think!" I feel like I should just give up on her. Nah. "What things does she like? Um…I GOT IT!" I shout grabbing a piece of paper. "She'll love this…" I say scribbling notes.

Oprah's POV

"Now how to win Otto over?" I ask myself making a list. "No, no, NO!" I yell. Nothing seems right. Then it hits me "Jackpot!" I yell victoriously grabbing my phone and a juice box. I have some very important calls to make.

Otto's POV

I'm sitting on my bed listening to the song "Could Be Me" by MKTO, wondering how I should tell Olive I like her when my little brother comes in. "Hi Ori" I say. "Hi Otto" he says. "Is there something you want to tell me?" I ask. "Well, mom asked me to tell you to come downstairs and eat dinner" he explains. "Ok, tell her I'm coming" And with that, he leaves the room. I turn off my iPod and head downstairs.

Olive's POV

Omg. I'm such a stalker. I have a picture of Oren on my phone that I took secretly. And now I'm looking through his Instagram pictures. I have a feeling that there's something big I don't know about him though. Anyway, how am I going to get him to like me? Maybe I should get him to notice me. I mean, I'm invisible to him. I make a list of all the things I could do. ~5 minutes later~ This is what I've come up with so far:

Dress noticeable

Join the same clubs as him

I don't even know what else I could do

My mom calls me for dinner and I leave.


	3. Chapter 3: taking action

The Misfit Adventures of OS High Chapter 3: Taking Action

Olive's POV

I'm walking down the main hallway so confidently that I bump into someone. And that someone is Otto. "Oh, hi Olive. You look...different today" he says. I'm wearing skinny jeans with a blue, plaid, button-up shirt. "There's no reason to this" I say as I chuckle nervously. Then Oprah walks up with… O'Donahue?

Oprah's POV

My plan is so simple. I'm just gonna hang out with O'Donahue then Otto will realize how much he likes me! But its not like I'm using him. He's my friend and I've kinda neglected him so this is a win-win. I hang out with him and Otto likes me. Come to think of it I would have asked Oscar but he's too busy with his girlfriend.

Otto's POV

I feel like Oprah's trying to make me jealous. That's not gonna happen. "Oprah, I know you're just trying to make me jealous, but I like someone else" I blurt out. Dang it. I didn't even have time to think about saying that. "Ok, fine. You win, I lose. I don't care if you know anymore. I should probably give up trying to get your attention" she says with sass. "By the way, I still get to hang out with my friend" And with that, she walks away. Well, THEY walk away. And as they walk away, I see a glimpse of black and white around the corner. Whatever. I decide I need to be more braver and tell Olive that I like her. "Olive, we need to talk" I start. "I kinda...uhhh...I kind of...h-have a-a..." I stop and take a deep breath before saying the last three words. "I Have a crush on you" Her mouth hangs open. "But, I know you like someone else" I say sadly walking away hanging my head.

Todd's POV

"I Have a crush on you. But, I know you like someone else" says Otto. Then he walks away. Aw, how sad. Now it's time for me to take action. Except this time, I won't get rejected.

-Time skip-

"Time to win the girl" I mumble to myself grabbing a small rock. My plan's perfect, scribbles can't turn me down! My plan is just to go to scri- Olive's house and sing her favorite song. After I throw the rock olive comes out "Hi Ot- oh it's you" she grumbles "What do you want?" I smile and start to sing the song Greenlight."When I finish the song I look up at Olive and ask "You really like me now right?!" She just rolls her eyes and shouts "I STILL DON'T LIKE YOU AND HATE THAT SONG NOW!" She tries to close the window but the stops. "Oh, and by the way, that was pretty good singing" Then she slams her window. "How'd I get rejected?!" I yell to the sky "I GIVE UP!"


End file.
